Brotherhood
by TiniHaris
Summary: There is a deep bond between Yusuke and his Teammates. These prompts are the unspoken and spoken moments they've shared over the course of the anime/manga.
1. Sleeping Arrangements

**Heyyy! So I'm bored with a bit of a cold today so I decided to write some prompts to pass the time. These are just going to be some silly oneshot's revolving around Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei's relationship to one another. They've got quite the bond. If you have some ideas to submit let me know!**

 **Enjoy reading**

* * *

Yusuke prided himself on being an independent man; a man that never had to rely on anything or anyone. He never had that luxury growing up, so why put it to use now. Yet, his life was now being decided by strangers; he had lost all of the little control he had; and his fate lay in the hands of his teammates-teammates who were currently fighting over sleeping arrangements.

"I deserve my own room, what with being the team captain and all!"

"Captain?! I don't take orders from anyone, let alone a spineless, weak human who can't even beat a child!"

"Who you callin' weak?! I may have lost to a kid but I can sure take on your little punk ass-"

" _Little_? Your insults are like your attacks, predictable."

"Perhaps…we cant just go to sleep-"

Both men turned to the innocent redhead, shouting in unison, "Stay out of it!"

Kurama thinned his lips and bowed out of the conversation. He merely picked up his bag and carried it to one of the shared bedrooms. Even he knew when to call it quits with those two.

They were off to such a good start. When they first arrived to the tournament Yusuke was passed out and therefore didn't have a say as to where he slept. Now they were in a new room with three bedrooms this time-apparently Kuwabara was adamant on changing suites due to Team Rokuyukai invasion. And now with Kurama's departure Yusuke had to be the adult in the situation. The dark haired boy just watched from across the room; was this his time? Should he, as the true team captain, intervene?

"Okay kids, I'm calling the match." He spoke while sliding between the middle of his two arguing teammates. "I'm calling this one a draw so that means Kuwabara you're with me, and Hiei you're rooming with Kurama. Deal?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, "I wasn't done yet."

"Perhaps we should settle this by rules of the tournament," Hiei offered with a devious smile, "the only one left standing gets to make the rules."

"Oh come on! Its a friggin' room guys!" Yusuke rolled his eyes at Hiei's imbalanced temper (and the fact that it so closely reflected his own), "We're a team damn it. And we can't be fighting each other this early, the tournaments barely started." He turned towards the Masked Fighter who stood watching the trio, "Am I right, guy?"

The mysterious creature raised an eyebrow between the slit in their mask before strolling over to the fought over single bedroom, closing the door firmly as they laid clam over the space.

Kuwabara stood agape. Hiei was practically conjuring the depths of Hell from his glare.

"Way to go Urameshi! I hope you know I snore!" His schoolmate grumbled walking towards the bedroom.

"Arrogant Ass." Hiei commented while stalking into Kurama's room, slamming the door with enough force to cause a crack on the wall. Yusuke could hear the fire demon rant to Kurama before his language slipped into a vernacular the detective could not understand.

The state of their team was already sinking in the gutter; it couldn't get worse, could it?

It was only the beginning.


	2. A Helping Hand

**I'm loving this! Hope you are too.**

* * *

 **Prompt: Hiei attempts some comforting techniques**

"Damn it!"

Hiei watched as a poor, defenseless chair slammed against the wall, wood chips flying in every direction. Yusuke was practically fuming at the years. But then again, he should be. Their team had back to back matches, both of which were twisted and rigged by the tournament committee. Hell, Hiei had to watch from a forcefield as his allies fought for their lives, some just barely escaping with their own. Hiei had made a mental note to scold the fox feverishly for being so reckless in his matches. But Yusuke was unhinged.

Hiei didn't know what to do. The two of them were standing in their locker room. Hiei wanted a reprieve and a moment to process his own anger. But now he was in the pathway of Yusuke's reckless tantrum. And it seemed that there was no stopping him.

"That stupid friggin' committee!" Yusuke went on as he searched for another item to throw. An empty can of soda-he threw it so hard it got logged in the concrete walls, "Why even have a match?! They should just send us out to the firing squad next time!"

Kurama was so much better at this. He had a human touch (pun intended) that Hiei couldn't and had no desire to possess. The fox always had ways to soothe Yusuke, console Kuwabara, even calm the fire demon himself.

But Kurama was currently restoring his life energy and Kuwabara was, of course, nowhere to be found. So Hiei had to work with what little information he had.

"Detective-"

"I swear man, we should just march up there and take them all out!"

"…Yusuke-"

"I'd like to see their smug-ass faces when I bash them in the-"

"Tch-damn it you fool!" Hiei's left arm grabbed at his teammates shoulder, and with brute force, slammed him down on the one surviving chair. Yusuke looked up at the demon with shocked eyes, and then glanced down at his shoulder where Hiei's hand still lingered.

The two stared at opposite sides of the room before Hiei spoke, "You fought well…This committee, and everyone in this shit-show clearly has means to destroy us, and with that you did what you could." He now stared at him rather heavily.

"Hiei," Yusuke looked up at him, "A-are you…comforting me, right now?"

The demon turned his eyes away abruptly, fixating them to the wall. "I mean to say, stop acting like a child. There was nothing you could have done but fight, and you did. Your team needs you, so wake the fuck up and lead them."

"You know you're apart of my team too, right?"

Hiei made a disgusted face, "Kuwabara is ill-equipped and Kurama is injured. They need a leader, not me."

The detective let out a small laugh, "Yeah we're pretty much chained to each other until the end of this…but thanks Hiei, I needed that."

"A good kick in the ass is what you really need. But if you get hurt I'll have to carry this team to the finals by myself."

"Hiei, can I give you some feedback," Yusuke offered. The demon turned his eyes towards him, "As much as I appreciate what you're doing, you're kind of bruising my arm…"

Hiei removed his hand quickly and shoved it in his pant pocket; his eyes growing slightly as he noticed the irritated skin on Yusuke's shoulder which very much mimicked his own handprint.

Yusuke smiled and stretched his arms while standing, "I suppose you'll want a pat on the shoulder too now, right?"

"Touch me and I'll rip your arm off and claim it as my own."

Yusuke laughed again while walking out of the locker room. Hiei watched him go with a glare. Glancing down at the wooden chair he watched as it burst into flames.

It was a rough day, he needed to let out some steam too.


	3. Manhandle

**Kurama & Hiei being all mush. ****Cant stop, won't stop.**

* * *

"I"m coming to you because I-"

"Choose to, not need to." Kurama finished. The fox knew exactly what Hiei wanted, and Hiei knew that the fox knew it too.

"Yes," Hiei met eyes with Kurama who was still perched at his desk. Pencil in hand, workbook in the other. His vision blurred slightly. He only had moments left. he needed to continue his declaration and be clear about it this time, "As I was saying. I require rest and-"

The fox grew a sly smile and continued, "While you have other places to go, you choose here for security reasons only."

Hiei scrunched his face, "And while-"

"It may appear to be a formulation of a bond or friendship. It is not. Definitely not."

Despite his tiredness, the demon managed to grumble out, "You're a real ass you know that."

"I would say I'm a good listener." Kurama countered. He stood from his desk chair and walked over to Hiei as he leaned forward in fatigue. Kurama caught him gracefully and carried him towards the bed, noting to himself that Hiei actually remembered to take his shoes off beforehand. The last time he awoke he was livid that he was 'manhandled in his sleep' by having his shoes removed in his sleep. Kurama merely reminded him how improper and unpleasant it was to sleep in dirty boots, especially in his bed.

But, Hiei was right in some sense. Kurama didn't just throw Hiei on the mattress and then go back to studying. Rather, he took time fluffing the pillows around his head, raising the sheets to just below his chest and not too high above his stomach. Kurama had quickly found out that Hiei either slept like a corpse or rolled in his sleep, so it as best to keep the covers to a minimum out of fear he'd tangle himself in a unbreakable knot. It was only then, when the redhead felt most satisfied, that he would return to his workbook and continue his homework, his shower, and dress for sleep.

Delicately he would crawl into bed and lay at his comrade's side; still giving a small bit of space between the two of them. There were far to many times that Hiei would awaken and be startled (startled was the gentle way of saying, aggressive, ornery, overbearingly hostile) by the fox's close proximity. But, Kurama also stayed close enough to hear Hiei's irregular heartbeat, the speed of his breath, and the temperature of his skin. There were also far to many times the small demon would be paralyzed by a nightmare, re-open a wound, or slip into a dark slumber.

Because Kurama knew that this was not a formulation of a bond or friendship.

Definitely not.

It was something deeper than that.

* * *

 **Hey fam can you help me out? So, I have some prompts in my head of what I want to write for this, but I need some simulation to help get my brain going. If you have any suggestions for what I you want to see in this series, lemme know. Or, just send me a bunch of words and I'll see how i can string it into a fanfiction popcorn necklace. Wishing you all a happy sunday!**

 **XOXO TINI**


End file.
